A Chance Meeting
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: Written for Out of your Comfort Zone challenge - HPFC When Minerva leaves the ministry for an opportunity to work at Hogwarts, she stops for a drink and meets the most unlikely person.


This is another story for Out of your Comfort Zone challenge.

I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

* * *

**A Chance Meeting**

The train pulled into the station with a loud hiss and clouds of smoke billowed out of the stack and settled onto the platform before dispersing into the air. The little station was quiet at this time of the year with all of the younger inhabitants of the large castle were away for the summer holidays. Minerva Mcgonagall straightened her collar and brushed out her skirt as she made her way down the steps of the Hogwarts Express. The early summer rain sent the warm, wet sent of heather across the moors and wrapped around her senses like a welcome home. Minerva brushed a few stray locks back into place and straightened her pinned hat before she grabbed her small bag and set out through the small village of Hogsmeade. Walking through the small wizarding community, Minerva felt at home at once. Even when she had been working with the Ministry, she had to be on guard to keep her secret safe. She had finally had enough of the Statue of Secrecy and left the Ministry of Magic to speak with Albus Dumbledore, the former transfiguration teacher and new headmaster of the school.

Having already received Transfiguration Today's most promising newcomer award, Dumbledore assured her that she would have the position whenever she wanted to come and teach. Minerva had insisted on a proper interview and unbiased opinion on her skills, resulting in a trip to Hogwarts at the beginning of the summer. Stopping for a moment to look up at the castle, Minerva could feel a slight anxiousness set in at the thought of being back and she quickly changed direction to the Three Broomsticks for a spot of butterbeer before facing her once home. As she walked in, the little bell chimed to let Madam Rosmerta know that she had a patron. Popping up from behind the bar, she smiled at Minerva and directed her towards an open booth. The curvy woman walked over and they exchanged pleasantries while Minerva unpinned her hat and ordered a drink.

Though little had changed since Rosmerta took over, Minerva could see that things ran smoother and more efficiently since the shift in management. It took only moments for the woman to return with the frosty beverage and left, leaving Minerva alone with her thoughts. Staring out the window, Minerva sipped at the sweet drink and watched as the small village life played outside the window. People wandered back and forth from the shops. Families with their children visiting Honeydukes for an mid-morning sweet. Couples walked hand and hand down the main street. Minerva looked enviously on at the people who didn't have to hide from one another and could love freely without secrets between them. Resting her head on her hands, she let her thoughts drift back to two years prior.

* * *

Straight from Hogwarts, Minerva had returned home to spend her final summer home before she started at her new job with the Ministry. Spending the days with her family, Minerva awed everyone with stories of her final year at Hogwarts. Her mother was the most fascinated by her job with the Ministry of Magic as part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She questioned her endlessly of the daily life and the freedom of performing magic around other students and people. Minerva sat with her for a long time, sympathizing for her mother who had given up the life she was about to enter. After a few days of these talks, Minerva started to going out for walks on the moors. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother, but she couldn't take anymore of the resentment coming from her for the freedom Minerva had in the wizarding world. Making her way across the fields, she took a longer route than normal and found herself on a neighbor's back field.

Gazing out over the land, Minerva stood lost in thought without noticing the storm clouds hanging over her. It wasn't until a man's shout roused her, that she noticed the dark shadow and she frantically looked around for cover. The man down the hill waved her towards the barn and she took off at a run, hitching up her skirt in a unladylike manner and stumbling at the bottom of the hill. Strong arms grabbed her and pulled her up into the building as the rain began to fall. Looking up she caught her breath as the handsome face of a sandy haired man looked down at her with a wide grin.

* * *

The chime of the inn's bell brought her out of her memories and she looked around at the newcomer. A tall brunette man strode knowingly to the counter and right up to Rosemerta. He looked calms, but Minerva could see his eyes scan the tavern as he moved.

"One gillywater please Rosie, extra wet."

His smooth tenor voice rolled over Minerva like a calming draught and he smiled at her. Grabbing his drink, he tossed a few coins on the counter and made his way over to her table. Minerva flushed slightly and straightened herself up, trying to display an air of indifference.

"Hello there. May I join you?" The dark eyes stared intently at her as he waved towards the seat across the table. Minerva nodded, not trusting her voice for the moment and took that time to get a good look at him.

The dark hair and eyes were a sharp contrast to his pale skin and the smile he sent her as he slid into the seat across from her made her face heat up more.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you seemed a bit lonely and I could stand a bit of company myself. My name is Tom, by the way. Tom Riddle." He took a sip of the gillywater and gave her a quick once over. "I've got a important meeting today and I know it's a bit early to celebrate but I'm sure it will end prosperously. I'd like someone to share a congratulatory drink with."

Minerva gave a halting smile. "Isn't there an old saying about counting your phoenixes before they hatch?" She eyed him over the edge of her mug, trying to place the name. "Oh! I do remember you. Well hearing about you at least. You graduated Hogwarts just a couple of years before I started. Head boy, Prefect and an award for Special Services, if I do recall. A very impressive list." A light of approval flashed in her eyes as she watched him.

"And who might you be? It'd be nice to know the name of the company since I'm already known at this table." He waved towards the bar and motioned for another round as he polished of the remainder of his.

She gave him a stern eye at the drink and retained some self control as she managed to not roll her eyes. "Minerva McGonagall. I used to work for the Ministry, but now I'm attempting to procure a position at Hogwarts."

He gave a genuine smile at this. "Really? I'm actually applying there as well. I'm hoping to take up the Defense position. Dippet and I got back a bit and he told me to re-apply after I'd gotten a few years of real world experience under my belt."

Minerva opened her mouth to tell him about Dippet's retirement and Dumbledore's rise to Headmaster, but something nagged at the back of her head and she held her tongue. She smiled and nodded, draining the last of the golden brew.

"So how long have you been slumming around so to speak?"

* * *

They sat there until the morning sun became the afternoon sun talking of everything and nothing. They both expressed their hatred of the statue of limitations, each for their own reason that they wouldn't divulge. Both were brilliant students that excelled in their field of study and were on the breaking edge of research. Minerva found him charming and witty if not a bit dark. Tom had even convinced her to try gillywater and she found that she preferred the complex flavors. As the afternoon grew later, they left the Three Broomsticks and made their way up to the castle. Following the same path they took when they were in school, it was the first time that they had walked it together.

Arriving at the school, they were directed by one of the many house elves to the Headmaster's office and given the password. Tom gave her a soft smile and kissed her hand before they both made their way up the stairs to the office. Minerva's breath caught in her throat and the small holes in her heart from that young man on the moor slowly felt as if they could be filled again. As they entered the office, Dumbledore greeted her warmly and steered her towards a chair. The meeting passed in a blur for Minerva as she showed off her talents and showed Albus a basic outline of her intentions as a teacher. The entire time Minerva was in her zone. Teaching seemed to be a calling and she had finally found what she wanted to do with her life. Shaking Dumbledore's hand, she turned to leave for her new quarters and found a cold stare drilling into her.

Tom sat there glaring at Dumbledore and his the hatred for the older man seemed to stretch across the room, tainting the air. Minerva reached out and touched his shoulder, only to be hit with a rather violent stinging hex. Tom's wand was still in his hand as he turned the cold look to Minerva and spit on her hand. Dumbledore strode forward and ushered her out of the room with comforting words that did nothing to fix the cold that settled into her heart. Minerva would ignore her heart from this moment on, even if she did end up working with Tom. She never saw him after that meeting though, and heard later that Dumbledore had all but banned him from coming back. Minerva threw herself into her work and her students, striving to forget the dark haired man that captured her in one afternoon.

She tried, but she still caught herself glancing wistfully at the Special Services trophy.

And she drank the gillywater whenever she was offered.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed. I apologize if the ending seemed a little rushed. I lost a whole night of sleep somewhere in writing this.

Please Review! It's the only way I can improve. Well besides just writing more that is.


End file.
